


won't look for the signs

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Half-Drabble, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Russians, Unrequited Love, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Zhenya had said it first, on a surge of emotion, in a single gasping breath.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't look for the signs

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a long time ago and found it in my WIP folder. I think I always intended for it to be longer but it ~felt~ complete, so.
> 
> If you want to spin off of this and create something more, be my guest!
> 
> Hastily nabbed title from "And We Lean In," by Trespassers William.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Zhenya had said it first, on a surge of emotion, in a single gasping breath. 

“ _Ya tebya lyublyu_.” 

Sanja had stared at him with big, scared eyes, lips trembling, while Zhenya waited—for what, he wasn’t certain.

All Zhenya could think, once the words began to settle like fine dust between them, was _I’ve said it, I’ve finally said it, I love him, I love him, I love him_ —and never once did he think, _Sanja didn’t say it back_.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
